The Batman: Under the Red Hood
''The Batman: Under the Red Hood ''is the sequal to The Batman: Year One,It will star Armie Harmmer as Batman,Crispin Glover as The Joker and Jensen Ackles as Red Hood.It will be realesed for 2018. Cast Armie Hammer - Bruce Wayne/Batman John Hurt - Alfred Pennyworth William H. Macy - James Gordon Jensen Ackles - Jason Todd/Red Hood Crispin Glover - The Joker Ian Somerhalder - Dick Grayson/Nightwing Daniel Day Lewis - Ra's Al Ghul Ray Liotta - Roman Sionis/Black Mask Plot At a manor in Sarajevo, Ra's al Ghul ruefully realizes his mistake in allying himself with the Joker, while his assistant informs him that the Joker has captured Jason Todd, the second Robin. In a wareho use, the Joker brutally beats Jason with a crowbar while Batman races there. Joker then leaves the warehouse and traps a half-dead Jason inside. Although Jason attempts to escape, a planted explosive destroys the building before Batman can rescue Jason. Five years later in Gotham City, a masked criminal known as Red Hood takes command of the drug trade, assuring eight prominent drug lords protection from Batman and crime boss Black Mask in return. Elsewhere, Batman intercepts a stolen truck carrying Amazo, an andriod weapon, and Nightwing arrives to help take it down. The drivers reveal they were under Red Hood’s orders before being assassinated by their employer. Batman gives chase and eventually ends up at the chemical plant that created the Joker, who was the original Red Hood. The current Red Hood confronts Batman and comments, before escaping, that it is the site of Batman's first great failure. Regrouping, Batman and Nightwing check on the Red Hood's movements; since the Red Hood had appeared, drug trafficking is high, but crime as a whole is down in Gotham. Afterward, they interrogate the Joker at Arkham Asylum about Red Hood; the clown merely taunts them with Jason's death and denies involvement. Angered over his stolen android, Black Mask puts out a hit on Red Hood, who promptly hijacks another weapon shipment, with Batman and Nightwing interrupting. During a chase over the city rooftops, Red Hood displays physical skills similar to Batman and Nightwing's. Red Hood then eludes them at a train station, where a planted bomb explodes and injures Nightwing's leg. Back at the Batcave, Batman sends Nightwing home and then discovers Red Hood knows his secret identity. Batman also recalls that Jason once used such escape maneuvers, and that he became violent and impulsive as he grew older. Meanwhile, Red Hood is attacked by the Fearsome Hand of Four, a group of four assassins working for Black Mask. He stalls them to lure Batman out, and together they incapacitate three while Red Hood kills one. When Batman confronts him about it, Red Hood insists that he is doing what the Dark Knight is unwilling to do: killing criminals who step out of line. Batman offers to help Red Hood, who refuses and leaves. Batman later uses a blood sample from the battle to confirm that Red Hood is in fact Jason Todd, back from the dead. Meanwhile, Red Hood fires a rocket-propelled grenade into Black Mask's office, nearly killing the crime lord. Pushed to his breaking point, Black Mask cuts a deal with the Joker: He will be released from Arkham in exchange for killing Red Hood. Bruce discovers the body in Jason’s coffin is a fake. Enraged, he visits Ra's al Ghul for the truth. Ra's reveals that five years previous he commissioned the Joker to distract the Dynamic Duo during their investigation of one of Ra's' terrorist plots, but the clown kidnapped and murdered Jason, which Ra's saw as unnecessary. To make amends, Ra's chose not to make war with Batman anymore, and attempted to revive Jason in the Lazarus Pit, which yielded disastrous results: Jason was driven over the edge by the chemicals in the pit, and fled. Meanwhile, the Joker abducts Black Mask and his associates and tries to burn them alive in a bid for Red Hood’s attention. Red Hood reveals his plan the whole time was to intimidate Black Mask into freeing the Joker so he could arrange a meeting. Batman intervenes, saving Black Mask and his underlings, but Red Hood gets away with a captured Joker in tow. Red Hood takes the Joker to an abandoned apartment and savagely beats him with a crowbar the same way he was beaten five years ago.He then meets Batman in Crime Alley, where they first met, and they get into a fight that culminates with Jason holding Batman at gunpoint and demanding to know why he has not killed the Joker. Batman says that although he’s thought every day about killing the Joker, he can’t bring himself to do it — he knows if he starts killing, he’ll never stop. Jason gives Batman a gun and an ultimatum: Either Jason will shoot the Joker, or Batman has to shoot Jason to stop him. Batman silently declines participation, drops the gun, and walks away. Angry and hurt, Jason shoots his gun at the back of his former mentor, but Batman dodges the bullet. Batman then disables Jason's gun with a Batarang. Jason activates a bomb, and slumps to the ground, defeated. Batman tries to defuse the bomb, but the Joker stands in the way, determined to see that they all die together. Batman knocks the Joker aside to try and save Jason as the explosive goes off. When the smoke clears, the Joker and Batman are revealed to have survived, but Jason is nowhere to be found. In the aftermath of the incident, a news report reveals that the Joker was returned to Arkham and Black Mask is back on the streets after paying a million dollars bail. At the Batcave,Alfred Pennyworth asks Batman if he should take down the memorial holding Jason’s old Robin costume. Batman refuses, saying nothing has changed. The film ends with a flashback of Jason’s first day as Robin, in which the boy declares that it is the best day of his life. Production It was decided by Warner Bros. and DC Comics that the Batman film series should be relaunched, but where unsure of how to do so. A script was written based on the widely successful and critically acclaimed Frank Miller storyline The Batman: Under the Red Hood and it was decided that the script would be adapted and filmed. The project was announced in late 2016 and was filmed throughout 2017. Armie Hammer was the first cast member to be announced, followed by William H. Macy as Gordon and Jensen Ackles,Crispin Glover,Ian Somerhalder,Daniel Day Lewis,Ray Liotta . were soon found to be part of the project, but their roles were unknown. They were announced with a full cast list later on, shortly followed by the first trailer. Reception The film received favourable reviews and is considered one of the better Batman films. Armie Hammer's performance received critical acclaim. The creators have hinted that it is possible that this is the last film they will make. Category:Batman Series Category:Pages by Red Average Category:Batman Franchise Category:The Batman Film Series